One More Night
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Things get hot and steamy between everyones favorite copy nin and his young lover, who is she? Lime/Lemon Kakashi/OC Drabbles
1. Ch 1 One More Night

"Do you want this?" He asked in her ear, causing chills to run up her spine with his breath.

"Don't hold back." Came her breathy response.

With that reassurance he slammed her hard against the door, slamming his mouth to hers with as much force as he could without hurting her. She moaned into his kisses, letting her fingers twist into his silver hair. His hands moved down her body slowly, caressing in places and squeezing in other, each move earning the reactions he wanted from her.

"Oh Kakashi..." She moaned once he released her mouth. "You always... touch me... just right... don't ever stop."

That was the last straw for the ninja. He picked her up by her thighs and held her against him, smooshing her between his body and the door. His young lover only moaned and groaned as he kissed and touched everywhere he could. His skillful fingers found the ties of her halter top and pulled them loose slowly, as if teasing her and himself. The garment fell to the small space between them so he took it and tossed it to the floor. With a smirk, the copy nin collected his prize in his hand and molded the soft flesh.

Her back arched, "Mmm..." her lips went to his ear and she whispered with haste. "What's stopping you love? Take it all..."

He flung her to his bed where she landed on her back and winded from being tossed by the ninja. Kakashi looked down at his lover, admiring her bare chest, and decided to give her the same gift. He slowly took off his undershirt leaving him bare chested. He watched her for her reaction and noticed her hiding it with the bite of her lip. This caused a smirk to rise to his lips. He climbed over her and took a hold of her skirt and yanked it off of her legs and to the floor.

She suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her so she could also wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel her bare chest against his and wished desperately to touch her again but dare not part even an inch. She was kissing up his neck, biting and licking, making him want her even more but he knew not to interrupt her when she was like this. Her kisses soon went up to his ear and he felt her tongue slide over his ear slowly then the most quiet whisper passed from her lips.

"One more night... one more night... one more night..." He closed his eyes and thought hard about her words. "You want this for one more night right?"

Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes and looked at the young beauty standing in front of him. "What?"

She waved a book in front of him. "You want this book for one more night right? You want me to extend the due date?"

Realizing where he was and where his mind had gone Kakashi straightened up and coughed. "Yes, that will do just fine, thank you."

The little worker nodded and smile. "Sure thing Hatake-san." She checked the back of the book and wrote a few numbers into her log book then handed the book to Kakashi. "Here you are, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much to keep it for longer."

The silver haired jonin took the book from her hand and gave a slight wave. "Thank you, I'll return it tomorrow." With that he walked out of the shop, his nose in the book and his mind far elsewhere.

* * *

Oh wow... that was fun to write. XD lol I've never written anything that... steamy before, even if it didn't go all the way. So tell me thoughts, reviews appriciated as always. :)


	2. Ch 2 Die Young

"Cross my heart and hope to diiiiie... that I'll only stay with you one more niiiight..." the counter girl sang under her breath then continued to hum the tune.

Kakashi glanced up from his selection to look the girl over for about the 100th time since he entered the little book shop/rental. She was petit but well endowed with the right amount of curves. When she turned around and bent over for a book he admired the extra curve of her rear, not being able to tear away his eye until she turned back. He wondered if it was the mixture of adult books and her figure that brought on his fantasies of their passionate love making, or simply one or the other. Either way he enjoyed his time here more than he should have. He continued to thumb through his most recent book while glancing at her with the turn of each page.

_"Be careful Toki... if you touch me there I will..." Emmi whined softly into her lover's ear. He only smirked and thrust his fingers into her heat, earning himself more ecstasy laced pleading from Emmi._

Kakashi could feel her wet heat all around his fingers and he moved in and out of her. He found that she was tighter than he expected and the deeper he went the loud she got.

"Kakashi... be careful... I can't take it... much longer..." she whispered but her voiced raised with the moans that followed. The copy nin couldn't control himself any longer, his own need throbbing between them. With one last quick thrust he pulled his fingers out of her slowly then lowered her to her back on the bed. She squirmed, begging him to continue, and played with the thin fabric of his mask.

"Take it off."

The young girl happily complied and ripped the piece of cloth from his face and pulled him down to meet her eager kisses. They kissed with haste and greed, each trying to take more of the other with their mouth, tongues darting in and out, teeth locking on the soft flesh of and around the mouth. The contest started to get rough, Kakashi biting down on her lower lip and tugging it until she cried out in pain and pleasure, then he kissed her hard and fast as he squeezed her hips to meet his.

Her hands moved down his back slowly until she felt the prodding of his member at her entrance, to which she dug her nails in his back and clawed all the way up it. Kakashi arched into her then, pressing against her even more. He took the moment of her weakness to take her quickly, thrusting fast and deep and listening to her scream his name over and over while also saying a short prayer of mercy to the past Hokages. She bucked into him when he didn't move soon after and yelled.

"Don't you dare stop Hatake!"

Kakashi smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He took a hold of her hips, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in with extra force. The continued on, her screams of pleasure ringing throughout his apartment, their sweat mixing together as their bodies moved against each other. She leaned back, hanging with her hands on his shoulders, and let out a deep and throaty moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He didn't stop though, only sped up his pace, now enjoying the view of her bouncing breasts as well as her face of pure, blissful ecstasy.

"Fuck! You're going to kill me Kakashi! I'm gonna die young... we're gonna die young... die young... Die Young and Hard, that's an excellent pick, one of my very favorites."

She was in front of him now, her slightly round face getting close to him but her eyes were only on the cover of the book in his hands. "Would you like me to ring it up for you or would you rather rent it?"

He blinked at her then did a mental head shake to regain his thoughts. "I'll umm... buy this one actually. It's a great read."

She smiled and wiggled her way back behind her counter, humming a new tune he noticed. "I agree. That'll be $26.79."

* * *

I've decided to turn this into a little drabble story kind of thing, using music I like and am inspired naughty things from. lol This isn't really a top priority story or something I'm constantly working on, more like a break from other things for fun. I have honestly never written lemons or anything so this is very new to me. I hope those who read this enjoyed it though. :)


End file.
